The One I've Decided On
by Passions-Lure
Summary: Yzak has finally decided to reveal his feelings to Dearka, but how will the blonde respond? Will he accept him, or reject Yzak's sudden couragous plea? Yaoi,DxY,MM,Read WARNING, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING: Dearka and Yzak

WARNING: Ages of eleven years before any battle, etc. If you don't like this pairing or my style of writing please leave now.

NOTE: This is my first real lemon scene, so if you like it, then I'm glad. Please Read and Review. Thank You. Also, I do not, sadly, own these characters or Gundam Seed . huggles Gundam Seed Boys But I love them none the less

This story is intended to be a one shot, but I might /might/ add another chapter or so depending on what I feel like afterwards or if I'm pushed to write more.

I hope this story doesn't get kicked off for it's content

THE ONE

Yzak hated going home from school each day. It wasn't that he didn't like being home with his mom and dad, or that his house wasn't small, actually being very big with three levels and a pool and hot tub in the back yard. The cause of his sorrow was the desire to be with the person he loved.

The discovery that he loved someone so much came as a shock to the eleven year old youth. Sure he loved his parents' a lot, but this was different. This feeling was deeper, more of a lust kind of love. Each time he saw their smiling face, when those violet eyes turned his way and a smile graced those tanned features, Yzak had felt heat rise to his cheeks, and soon after to the treasure between his legs.

At the beginning, he had tried so hard to deny these feelings, rejecting the fact he could love his best friend, a MALE friend at that. Was there something wrong with him? Kept slipping into his youthful mind, causing him to begin to avoid the male who gave him this reaction by just saying 'hello', or waving at him form a distance.

He had believed by avoiding him, his feelings would disappear; allowing him to once again be at the other eleven year olds side. It hadn't had the effect he had wanted. Yzak felt himself desiring to be near, to walk along side the other each day. His urges became greater; his lust for contact began to grow. Yzak knew that he was only straining for something that was impossible to have when his body so desired what he was denying.

After the realization came to him, he gave up on avoiding Dearka, just settling with being near him and being best friends. How could he hope for more when he had no idea of how Dearka felt towards him? Revulsion, disgust, horror, then mockery at him; all these reactions were possible from Dearka and would be directed at him. Yzak could never pass these things, to move to love, or adoration. These desired reactions never flooded his mind. He knew that Dearka was into girls and could never love him. But Yzak always hoped to be by the tanned male's side, even if it meant adoring him in secret.

"Uuff!" Yzak grunted as his shoulder was hit, sending him stumbling to the side. Catching his balance, he whipped around to see what had hit him so hard. Yzak felt his cheeks redden slightly as the figure of his lust stood apologetic before him. Yzak cocked his head to one side, hands on hips awaiting his excuse.

"Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that Yzak. I hadn't intended on hitting you, I just lost my balance when I was about to stop you." Dearka shrugged as he stepped forward; resting his hand on the shoulder he had crashed into. His thumb made a circular motion, massaging the skin beneath the navy polyester t-shirt.

Yzak turned his head to the side, his hair falling across his face to hide the blush from Dearka. "To st-stop me?" He inquired as he felt Dearka's arm slide around his shoulders, pulling him along the street turning a corner. Yzak realized that he wasn't heading towards his own home but Dearka's.

"Yeah, I need you to stay with me tonight. My mom and Dad are out on a business trip over night, but they don't want me to be alone in the house for such a long time. So your mom has offered for you to stay with me." Dearka explained with youthful excitement as he led Yzak towards his street.

Dearka was oblivious to the effect he was having on the silver haired youth beneath his arm. If he had looked down he would have discovered that Yzak had become completely red, and was holding his bag in front of his crotch to hide his erection.

"When...was this decided?" Yzak asked as they walked up the steps to enter Dearka's home. Yzak made sure not to remove his bag as he slipped off his shoes and stood to the side in the hallway.

Dearka turned to him and smiled. "Well, this morning. My mother phoned yours, but it seemed that you had left early for school so she hadn't the time to tell you. On her way to work she dropped off your stuff here, so you have no need to go home." Dearka smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I see." Yzak muttered, as he trailed a few paces behind the blonde. His eyes began to roam across Dearka's body, across his fine neck, slowly looking at those strong shoulders and down that well arched back. As his eyes fell onto Dearka's firm ass, his eyes locked as Dearka's hips swayed as he turned slightly and stepped into the kitchen.

"Yo, Yzak, do you want to have some cookies?" Dearka questioned over his shoulder as he began to pull out a recipe book, flipping to the pages for deserts.

"S-sure." Yzak stole his eyes away from Dearka's bottom to get a look at his kitchen. This was the first time Yzak had been in Dearka's house farther than the hallway or sitting room.

Dearka's kitchen was rather clean, the counters a tiled blue and grey with hooks to hold some of the spatulas and flippers. There was a knife holder and two cutting boards leaning against the wall behind it. It was as if the kitchen was new, never being used before. The dishwasher was placed to the left of the counter, right to the sink.

"It's very clean." Yzak commented as he stood to the side, watching as Dearka pulled out a bag of flour, eggs, butter, chocolate chips, and vanilla.

Dearka grinned as he placed a silver bowl on the counter beside the ingredients. "Well, we like to be clean people." Was all he said as he began to pour in the flour and other ingredients into the bowl. Grabbing a whisk he began to stir the mixture together. The flour lay to his right, the bag open and forgotten.

"I can tell that." Yzak said as his legs swung small circles once he had climbed to sit on the counter to the side of the ingredients, making sure they separated himself and Dearka. His eyes were set on Dearka's chest, watching the muscles move while he stirred the cookie dough.

As the motion stopped, it startled Yzak. His eyes met with Dearka's, concluding the fact that he had known he was being watched with an intense gaze. Yzak reddened once again; feeling is erection still hot between his legs. He hugged the bag closer to his lap, fearing that Dearka would notice his hard on.

"Why? Why are you still holding your bag?" Dearka questioned, reaching out and grasping the bag firmly in his hand. With a violent tug, the bag came past him, sending itself across the kitchen floor. Dearka thought that everything had gone fine until he saw Yzak falling towards him, panic across his pale face.

"Ahh!" Yzak yelped as Dearka lost balance, knocking the open flour bag and bowl off the counter. Their contents splashed over the falling males before landing on the ground.

Dearka fell onto his back with a heavy thud, before he felt Yzak's weight crash down onto him. Both stayed silent, not moving, trying to catch their breath.

Yzak soon realized how he was positioned atop of the tanned male. His legs were sprawled to either side of Dearka, chest to chest, his erection pressed to Dearka's hips. Their faces were inches apart, their breathing mingled.

Yzak gasped and was about to pull off when two arms snaked around his slender waist, trapping him where he was. Their eyes locked as Yzak turned his face to Dearka's, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Say Yzak, was this why you had your bag in your lap?" Dearka wondered aloud, his right hand running up and down Yzak's back, his left hand real close to the boy's ass.

For a long while, Dearka had discovered that he had fallen in love with his hot headed best friend. It hadn't really shocked him though, he knew all along that he cared for Yzak, he just hadn't known how much.

Dearka began to test these feelings, how strong they were. Whenever he had the opportunity, he would stand close beside Yzak, occasionally wrapping his arm around the boy's small shoulders. When he wanted to say something, only to Yzak, Dearka had bent close, whispering in his ear.

Dearka knew that he loved Yzak with a passion. His dreams, so erotic, were filled with Yzak. The youth panting, pleading, eyes and lips lusting for him and his cock fully erect. His legs would be spread, his pink entrance inviting Dearka to fuck him. The feel of Yzak's fingers on his hot tanned skin, and his tight chamber enveloping his cock would invade his thoughts like it did now as the boy of his hot dreams lay above him.

Yzak, still oblivious to Dearka's feelings, was too caught up in his own. / how is he going to react when I tell him/

"Y-ye-yes." Yzak stuttered as his erection pulsed with blood, his body temperature seeming to rise.

"You're so hard, Yzak. So wonderfully hard!" Dearka groaned as he bucked his hips allowing their erections to rub against each other. Their clothing was barely enough to keep them enough, only helping to make it more painfully obvious of their need.

"I-I think," Yzak began, moaning at the friction. "I thinkI'vefalleninlovewithyou!" The words came out quick, barely decipherable if you didn't know what the subject or intent was.

Dearka smiled up at him, bringing their lips together. Dearka's right hand never stilled, brining itself lower so he caressed Yzak's ass, startling the silver haired eleven year old.

Yzak groaned as his hands slid up Dearka's shirt, stroking tanned skin beneath. Sliding the garment off, Yzak pulled away from the kiss, moving so he could suck at Dearka's neck. Pressing his lips down, he trailed moist kisses down Dearka's throat, bringing up red marks, possessing Dearka with each kiss.

Hands slid up his thighs and over his hips, reaching his belt. Pulling it off, Dearka removed Yzak's lower clothes so the boy lay half naked atop of him. He heard Yzak hiss as the cold kitchen air licked at his exposed skin.

Dearka soon realized that he was no longer covered in baking ingredients, the powder being licked up by Yzak, whose talented tongue took the last of it in his mouth as he sucked hard on Dearka's neck. With a groan, Dearka reversed their positions, tipping Yzak to the side before crawling over him and between his now spread legs.

Yzak's hard cock was fully erect between his legs, pre-cum dripping form the head. Yzak's aqua eyes were glazed over, a moan escaping his full red lips as Dearka's tongue went across his length.

With an urgent groan, Yzak thrust his hips upwards, begging Dearka to suck him. With this open invitation, Dearka took the erect cock into his mouth, sucking hard and licking it ravishingly.

Yzak moaned as his cock was taken into Dearka's hot wet mouth, his tongue pleasuring him making him almost cum right then. Yzak's fingers tangled themselves into Dearka's short blonde hair, pulling his head closer.

As Dearka took Yzak in as far as he could, his hands ran across the boy's thighs, his fingers tracing across Yzak's balls. Yzak moaned loudly as he was deep throated by Dearka, his eyes closing tight.

"D-Dearka!" Yzak screamed as he reached his climax, his white seed filling Dearka's mouth.

Dearka took it all, swallowing before he licked the head and pulling himself up so he could kneel in between Yzak's legs. His eyes roamed across the panting male beneath him, watching Yzak's chest rise and fall, his aqua eyes fluttering open, his lips slightly parted in a smile.

"I…Thank you." Yzak said as he smiled up at Dearka then pulled his legs apart as far as he could. Yzak put his hands on Dearka's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "Take me, Dearka. Fuck me with everything you have, and more."

Dearka moaned into the kiss before sliding a finger inside Yzak's hole, past the tight ring of muscle. When his finger was in, he slowly twirled it to get Yzak use to his intrusion.

At first, Yzak's muscles clamped down trying to force the digit out. But as Dearka moved his finger, Yzak's body began to relax, a moan escaping his lips.

"Oh!" Yzak gasped as a second finger was added, followed by a third. They were pushed past the knuckle, scissoring slowly then moving faster, loosing his virgin hole.

Once Dearka deemed Yzak ready, he slid his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock. Looking at Yzak and receiving an accepting node, he plunged his cock forward through the tight ring of muscle, going deep.

Yzak's head fell back, his grip on Dearka's shoulders tightening before loosening as his body accepted Dearka's size within him. Yzak felt the fullness within his small entrance, the pleasure of having Dearka all to himself.

"I'm ready, so fuck me!" Yzak panted, thrusting his hips into Dearka pushing the male in deeper.

With a short nod, he began to pull out, plunging in moments later. Repeating this action, he began to get a steady rhythm sending his body in small different angles in search. Hitting the desired spot, he watched as Yzak's eyes widen, a moan coming loud from his lips, his body shivering with pleasure.

"So tight, Yzak, you're so tight and hot!" Dearka moaned as he rammed that spot over and over, riding faster into the depth of his lover. With each thrust, he felt his climax nearing, drawing steadily upon him.

Ducking his head down, he licked across Yzak's collarbone, before going further and taking a nipple in his mouth, teasing it for a few seconds then moving to the next. After making them erect he concentrated on his own pleasure, pushing deep, withdrawing then plunging forward once more.

With a cry of his love's name, Dearka spilled his seed into Yzak's chamber, collapsing to the side after he carefully withdrew his softening cock. Pulling Yzak on top of him, he hugged the boy close allowing his head to rest on his rising and falling chest.

Their bodies were warm, but exhausted as they lay in silence until a noise broke that comfort.

Rinnnng…..Rinnnng…..

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Yzak inquired as his head rose to look Dearka in the face, his cheeks still slightly flushed.

"No," Dearka said. "I'm not." He smiled as Yzak shrugged and lay down once again. The call went into the answer machine, sounding across the kitchen.

"_Dearka, honey, I've forgotten my organizer in the kitchen so I have to come and get it. I hope you haven't made a huge mess as I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes. Love you."_ Click.

Dearka burst out laughing as he heard this, taking Yzak in his arms and standing. Looking around, he couldn't help but blush. "What a mess we've made." He said.

Yzak's eyes wondered across the room, blushing furiously. The counter was covered in pots, pans and a bit of flour. The floor wasn't as easily faired. Flour and cookie dough were everywhere, mingled with white seed from both males and a tint of blood that Yzak had spilled form the intercourse.

"We did this." Yzak said plainly, burying his face in the curve of Dearka's neck. Walking over towards the hallway, he set Yzak down.

"Go get a shower ready, I'll clean this up." Dearka patted Yzak on the ass turning back to the kitchen.

Yzak gave a little jump but smiled none the less. "Hurry up with that. Just set the organizer by the door, leave a note then come upstairs." Yzak turned and disappeared off around the corner, his steps on the stairs barely audible.

"Sure thing." Dearka said, a smile never leaving his face as he began to clean up the kitchen. His cock began to swell as the thought of Yzak in the shower filled his mind. The rest of his years to come seemed rather pleasant, but very unpredictable.

"I wonder how I'll get him to sleep with me with out him living here." Dearka wondered lightly, chuckling. "Damn, I am so lucky I fell in love with a hot angel, even if he has a hot temper."

Dearka placed the organizer on the table by the front door, a note on its side. As he walked up stairs, his hand fell to his growing arousal. "Yzak….I'm done…_ready for the best part_." Dearka smiled as he slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Dearka's mother opened the front door, expecting Dearka to be waiting. Only to find a note with her organizer, she took it and stepped outside walking towards her car.

Reading the note, she smiled. "So you finally found _the one_." Folding the note, she slid it into her wallet, as she pulled out of the drive way, the car's engine rumbling smoothly. "He'll love you so much." She whispered, blowing her son a whisper kiss, knowing it would reach him.

"That special one."

THE END…or is it?

_You tell me. Did you like it? Should I write more or leave it? I don't know right now, I'll decide later. Thanks for reading it. Please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Four years have passed, and life hasn't gotten any easier, but that was to be expected. He knew that Yzak was still dealing with his feelings, the ones he showed no one but him. It was a difficult thing for Yzak to get over, loving someone that he knew for so long, a male friend at that. Dearka would give his silver haired friend anything to make him happy or comfortable, but changing the way Yzak was, was something he knew he could not do.

For the first two years of their relationship, he hadn't been worried at all, taking life as it came at him. He believed that everything was alright, that Yzak was happy, being at his side and sharing everything with one another. But the signs slowly revealed themselves to Dearka, as much as Yzak tried to suppress them, to hide them from the surface like a dreadful sin.

Dearka, as his usual self, feigned ignorance, as if this matter had not shown itself, that it would disappear. But it grew steadily; Yzak began to become distant from him, slowly drifting. Dearka knew that Yzak needed time to cope with this knew lifestyle, being loved by someone. The boys' parents never gave him the attention he deserved as a child, leaving him alone, neglected of wanting to be held by someone. Yzak had learned to grow up alone.

Being alone meant loving no one, trusting no one. It became simple for Yzak to live this way, depending on only himself, not letting any one take care of him. It had taken him nearly five months to trust Dearka, Athrun and Nicol into his life; shortly after meeting them he began to open up, barely showing him his true self.

After a year of meeting each other, they began telling each other everything, their little hobbies, their family life, their adventures as children, just like best friends did. But even in this, Yzak barely participated, only giving sparse details, enough to satisfy their new bound friendship.

Dearka never pushed Yzak, knowing that the boys' temper would step in and hurt someone. So he left it alone, leaving Yzak to do as he pleased. But casually that brick wall began to crumble before Dearkas' eyes. He saw the boys' emotions run across those stern blue eyes, telling him things he never knew before, how the boy silently…in secret…loved him. It was then that their relationship grew beyond friends.

His life had changed drastically. Yzak began to open up more, little by little, day by day. He began to learn the habits Yzak had picked up, his likes and dislikes of different things. He learned intimate things about the silver haired male, where his sensitive spots where emotionally, where not to go in an argument. He knew the most delicious parts of the boy, those small spots on his body that would make Yzak cry out in pleasure that would make him moan with the smallest of touches. He learned that behind Yzaks' ear was a spot that craved attention. When his tongue would flicker across it, Yzaks' body would arc up against his, the boys' mouth parted, his eyes half closed in lust.

These things Dearka knew all to well. He witnessed them each day, and learned more as time went on. He didn't begin to notice the faults, the negatives of Yzaks' behavior until less than two years ago. Yzak was in love with him, but yet…he knew there was something else that needed to be settled, something deep…something personal.

Dearka had yet to figure it out….only having slight hints as to what it was. He had a few guesses, if he tried to help….if he guessed wrong, would he lose him? Lose the one person he treasured so much? His _special one,_ could he afford to risk that loss?

"What should I do?" Dearka wondered, looking out his bedroom window, watching as rain poured heavily against it. "I don't want to lose you…Yzak."

"Watch out!" The yell came from his side.

On reflex alone, he dodged to the side as a foot ball hurled to the spot he had just occupied. It hit the dirt and bounced off to the side, stopping at his feet seconds later. Bending down, Dearka picked it up, looking at the culprit who had sent it his way.

"Sorry about that, Dearka, but I needed to get your attention. You've been out of it all day. Is there something wrong?" His next closest friend, Athrun Zala asked, rather worried. The blue haired teen was a year younger than him; in grade 9 joined by Nicol, two years younger then Dearka but was accepted to the next grade because of his extreme intelligence.

"I was just…"

"Thinking. We can tell that, you've had that look before." Nicol finished as he appeared at Athruns' side. "Want to talk?" He offered, his smile as sweet as ever.

Dearka nodded allowing the two males to lead him off to a nearby picnic table which they promptly sat themselves on. It was quiet for a moment before Athrun spoke.

"Is it about Yzak?" He was playing with a loose piece of wood on the table, his eyes staring at nothing but looked as if he was sure that he was right. And he was.

"He's acting…different, more distant then usual. I don't know what to do." Dearka grumbled as wind blew around them, keeping them cool on such a day filled with sun and blue skies.

Nicol nodded, running his slender fingers through his emerald green hair. It had grown a bit over the summer, the length reaching too just meet his shoulders, his bangs never grew though, surprisingly. "His family."

"What?" Dearka and Athrun both turned two face the younger. They weren't sure what he was talking about, but it seemed that Nicol knew something that they didn't. The boy seemed to squirm under their gazes, telling them that Yzak had personally told him.

"I…I…" Nicol stammered.

"You aren't allowed to tell are you?" Dearka asked. Nicol nodded.

"But you're going to anyway right?" Athrun concluded. Once again, Nicol nodded. He couldn't hold this all to himself, it hurt too much to let Yzak suffer alone, not trust his closest friends, his lover too.

"They…beat him each month, once or twice. A punishment for a sin, being with you they believe has robbed them of the Yzak they know, the cold, heartless Yzak that is meant for a war that they believe will come." Nicol began, his eyes looking everywhere but at his two companions. "They tell him things…things that Yzak doesn't wish to hear."

They were silent for awhile, taking all this in. Dearka had been right to guess that family could be involved in influencing Yzak, that they had great impact on his life. The boy seemed to be staying home more and more, as if he was hiding something. This was it, the beatings, the harassment from his own parents.

"I'll save him. I'll make him his own person, not letting him be ruled by anyone or being judged for being his own self." Dearka growled, flame within him burning once more.

"We'll help as we can."

Yzak felt his back sting with pain as the water flowed across his body, sliding over each slender curve of his lithe body. He hissed, clenching his fists tight to hold back a scream he would never allow his parents to hear.

"Damn them." Yzak growled. He felt tears spring to his eyes in frustration. _Why? Why can't I do this? Why won't they believe what I say? I love him! Damn it! I love him and they won't believe I can. I have a heart! I am myself!_

Yzaks' fist came to the wall, back then to it again, repeatedly over and over. He knew a bruise would form, but he no longer cared about it. He wanted to get out. He had to! He needed to leave this place before they got to his head and made him doubt everything he had learned too trust in the last six years!

"I won't let you get away with this." He grumbled as he turned off the shower and dried off. Stepping into his clothes he went to his room and shoved most of his prized possessions into two bags, sliding a gun under his belt. Quietly, he slipped downstairs, sure to not wake his sleeping parents. He should have done this before all this happened, before his parents changed.

Walking down the street, thoughts flooded into his mind. Maybe they hadn't changed; maybe it was him, his heart changing on him. NO! He wouldn't let that happen. He loved someone, someone who loved him back. A person who would cherish him, and hold him whenever he needed them. Dearka _knew _him.

"I won't lose you!" Yzak screamed, as tears began to spill down his pale cheeks, blurring his vision. "I won't…I won't let that…happen…" Yzak whispered as the world began to spin around him, rain beginning to pour over him, as the ground met his body. Everything went pitch, leaving him unconscious on the sidewalk.

"Nnnnh." Yzak groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his hand rising to his forehead to brush away his bangs. He realized then, he wasn't home, nor was he on the streets.

"Are you alright now?" A soft, male voice asked kindly. A face of a teen around his age came into view, their expression soft. "I found you in a faint on the sidewalk near by. I brought you here to my apartment." He explained.

Yzak carefully, as not to make himself dizzy, sat up, leaving the blankets over his legs. He had been changed into dry clothes consisting of a gray t-shirt and black pants. His eyes moved to meet with the other, blue meeting violet.

"Thank you. My name is Yzak Jule, I'll repay you somehow, but I need a favor of you." Yzak said, he felt rather shy…no shy wasn't the word but _ashamed_ to be asking this of someone he didn't really even know.

"Sure thing, Yzak. My name, by the way, is Kira Yamato and it's a pleasure to meet you." Kira said happily, his eyes sparkling. It was easily to tell this person was a kind and gentle individual.

"I would…I would like to stay with you, at least for now." He requested, waiting for the answer that he believed would be no. He hadn't much hope, he need a place to recuperate before he could face Dearka. He disliked having to rely on someone else, not being able to take care of himself on his own, but for Dearka, he would try.

"Oh. Of course you can." Kira sounded bubbly as he hopped to his feet bouncing on the spot. "You see, I just moved to PLANT so I need someone to show me around. You can do that? I am also looking for someone by the name of Athrun Zala."

"I know him." Yzak gasped, shocked to hear his friends' name spoken by a complete…well almost complete…stranger. "I can help you."

"An even trade." Kira smiled. "Now, let's get you something to eat, and we can talk more."

"It's been four days since he's gone missing." Athrun sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table beside Dearka. They had had a sleep over that night to discuss what they would do next.

They had already talked to Yzaks' parents, which had been nothing short to pleasant. All three boys had been ecstatic to leave the house after their chat. Threatening an adult was not something that they were used to doing, let alone the accused being two parents of their best friend. They had convinced the Jules' to leave Yzaks' life to his own choosing and that if they hurt Yzak once more, they would report them to the authorities. At once they agreed and the boys knew they would stick to their word.

"His parents' don't even know where he's gone to." Nicol muttered as he poked his cereal with his spoon. "His clothes and possessions that he could carry were all gone."

Dearka sat silent as his two companions discussed Yzak, as his mind was filled with no one else. Yzak, Yzak, Yzak. He couldn't get his cold hearted lover out of his head. It had come as a great shock when he had found that Yzak had went MIA. But there was nothing that he could do. They had searched everywhere it seemed, but nothing came up as a result of their search.

"Should we search again?" Nicol asked, but he knew that even if they did, what were the chances of them being successful?

"It doesn't hurt to try." Dearka managed to say before his phone rang. Standing up he reached over the tables and picked it up. Click. "Hello?"

"I'm glad you answered. Are you alright?" Yzak asked.

Dearka gapped for a moment before his mind could register a proper response. "I'm…I'm doing fine." He took a deep breath. "Yzak, where are you!"

"Yzak?" Athrun and Nicol turned, rushed to Dearkas' side, wanting to hear as much as they could.

"If dealt with everything, my parents, you helped too I found. I also am no longer living with them." Yzak said calmly. "My stuff has been moved to where I am now."

"Where are you?" Dearka asked; worry clear in his deep voice. It felt like an eternity when he had last seen or heard from his lover, each moment sending pain rocketing through his heart. How he longed to see those intense blue eyes, feel those slender fingers and watch his silver hair blow in the wind softly. He missed these things greatly, but mostly just Yzaks' presence comforted him.

"Come visit me, Dearka, I'll be waiting for you." Yzak said softly. "We can talk once more….Talk about our future…our life….what we'll do and where we will live."

"Yzak." Dearka whispered, wanting to reach out to his _special one_ and hold him against him, feeling their bodies become one.

"Bring Athrun with you, Nicol too, if you wish." Yzak added, before his voice became distant. "I'll always wait for you, you know. You…You're the _one._"

He gave the address then with a click, he was disconnected from them.

"We'll make this work, all of us." Dearka whispered after relaying his conversation to the two beside him. "Let's go."

_When people know everything, they would know when the world ends. They would know the limits of one's strength. They would know that someday, they would awaken from their dreams. Yzak knew he had awaken, that he would surpass something…anything that held him from his desire…his special person…the one closest to his heart…he would do anything for….he would surpass this waterfall._

Kira smiled as he watched their reunion, knowing his was about to begin, knowing his life would be full once more. His eyes met Athruns' for the first time in so many years…and he smiled at Athrun. _He understood, at that time….only him. _"This is something we will choose, our path…until that day…Welcome."

THE END.

Well what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me what you think, Review?


End file.
